


Lucky Lover

by Sherlocked_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этот бизнес я попал случайно  Дело в том, что мне были нужны деньги, а ведь в порно-индустрии платят хорошо.  Я сказал, что прекрасно ладил со всем коллективом? Это было ровно до того момента, как здесь появился Он.  Признаюсь, я потерял голову сразу, как только Майк представил нам этого «новенького» - Шерлока Холмса...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Всем неравнодушным к нашим мальчикам, а также моей бете Anyone! ^_^  
> Идея родилась пару недель назад во время беседы с этим чудесным человеком. :* 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Посоветуйтесь со мной) 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Друзья, прошу не кидать в меня тапками *если только мягкими и пушистыми*!  
> Это мой первый опыт PWP и полноценного POV. Проба пера в этих жанрах, так сказать. Полное АУ и ООС (скорее всего)...  
> Но больно срывает башню от самой идеи, в себе ну никак было не удержать. Очень надеюсь, что Вам она тоже понравится.  
> Короче, автор решила немного пошалить ;ЪЪЪ Не воспринимайте чересчур серьезно)  
> Буду благодарна за критику!

***

  
_Саунд: Sum 41 – With Me_  
  
Меня зовут Джон Ватсон. В этот бизнес я попал случайно. Один из моих новых знакомых, с кем я познакомился после окончания университета, за кружкой пива шутки ради предложил мне попробовать. Сам-то он «работал» здесь уже больше двух лет и был вполне доволен своей жизнью. Дело в том, что мне были нужны деньги, а ведь в порно-индустрии платят хорошо.  
Сначала я скептически отнесся к его словам, но потом задумался. А почему, черт побери, нет? Если это поможет поместить сестру в клинику для реабилитации после отказа от тяжелых наркотиков, а матери обеспечить достойную старость? Да, мы почти не общаемся, но они – моя семья, их жизнь не может не волновать меня.  
  
Как-то вечером, вернувшись из спортзала, я открыл сайт одной студии – самой известной в нашей стране. Известной, как вы понимаете, в определенной среде. Назовем ее «Lucky Lover». Я пересмотрел несколько промо-роликов. Ничего сверхъестественного от актеров не требовалось. Незамысловатый сюжет, немного игры на камеру, какие-то показные эмоции, и, собственно, сам секс.  
  
Но был один момент. Эта студия специализировалась на производстве гей-роликов.   
  
Меня это не смутило.  
  
Гей ли я, спросите вы? Раз я снимаюсь в гей-порно, то логично будет предположить, что да. Но на деле, каким бы смешным это не показалось, но я не знаю. Мне всегда в равной степени нравились люди обоих полов. Случались романы и с девушками, и с парнями. А на момент «проб» у меня не было отношений уже около полутора лет.  
  
Меня совершено не волновало и не волнует, что кто-то из знакомых может увидеть меня в подобном видео. Мне, честно говоря, плевать на мнение окружающих. Кто они такие, чтобы меня осуждать? Я не делаю ничего противозаконного.  
Язык не поворачивается назвать этот бизнес «грязным», что активно поощряется в обществе. Я даже не буду сейчас говорить про всевозможные медицинские обследования, справки, средства защиты и диспансеризацию. Это финансово успешная студия, она может позволить себе тщательно следить за здоровьем актеров и свести всевозможные риски к минимуму. Я хочу сказать, что это не наркотики, не контрабанда, не торговля детьми и прочая уголовщина. Это даже не проституция. Мы всего лишь актеры. Никто из нас не оказывал и не оказывает интим-услуги за деньги. Никто из нас никогда до этого не опустится.  
Да, мы занимаемся сексом перед камерой. Ну и что? Мы такие же актеры, как те, которые снимаются в сериалах и в большинстве своем делают то же самое, только за кадром. Им платят за имитацию постельной сцены, нам – за реализм. И у таких, и у наших фильмов есть свой зритель.  
  
Все шло хорошо. Меня приняли сразу. Никогда не считал свою внешность чем-то выдающимся: обычный паренек, каких ты встречаешь с десяток каждый день по дороге на работу или в спортивный клуб. Но руководство студии в лице Майка Стэмфорда решило, что я - именно тот, кто им нужен, и даже отказало парочке других ребят, которые, по моему скромному мнению, имели гораздо больше шансов попасть сюда, чем я. Как он пояснил, помимо хорошего спортивного телосложения и миловидного лица он увидел во мне какую-то «непорочную наивность». Именно «непорочную» и именно «наивность», если не сказать «невинность». Не представляю, откуда во мне все это, но Майк – профессионал, который в этом бизнесе уже больше 10 лет. Ему, наверное, виднее.  
  
Я попал в прекрасную команду. Нас было 20 человек, все – отличные ребята. Я быстро с ними поладил. Кто-то был выше меня, кто-то ниже. Кто-то со светлыми волосами, кто-то с темными, у кого-то была стрижка под ёжика, у кого-то волосы чуть подлиннее. У всех – прекрасное спортивное тело, этому уделялось много внимания, по вполне понятным причинам. Майк разбивал нас на пары, чередовал так, чтобы повторения в роликах были не слишком частыми, чтобы не создавалось впечатление, что снимаются одни и те же. Для каждой «пары» писался свой сценарий действий, какие-то основные моменты, но остальное оставалось на наше усмотрение и импровизацию. Первые пару раз я чувствовал себя скованно, но это быстро прошло. Дополнительную мотивацию расслабиться придавал еженедельный чек на вполне себе кругленькую сумму.  
  
Я сказал, что прекрасно ладил со всем коллективом? Это было ровно до того момента, как здесь появился Он. Я никак не мог взять в толк, что ему понадобилось в порно-индустрии, ведь он оказался очень состоятельным человеком, если не сказать богатым. Из хорошей семьи. Что ему понадобилось здесь? Неужели секс (хоть и однополый) снова стал таким недоступным удовольствием? Никогда не поверю. Он был человеком-загадкой. И как же хотелось его разгадать!  
  
Признаюсь, я потерял голову сразу, как только Майк представил нам этого «новенького» - Шерлока Холмса. Он обвел нас всех несколько высокомерным взглядом. Немного дольше, чем на остальных, он задержался на мне. Мне стоило титанического труда держать себя в руках. Не припомню, чтобы хоть кто-то когда-то понравился мне так сильно, да еще с первой секунды. На его же лице, напротив, не было никаких эмоций. Оно выражало вежливое безразличие, словно он делал всем нам большое одолжение тем, что выделил минуту на знакомство. Он одновременно манил и отталкивал. Впервые я встретил такого человека.  
  
Он был потрясающе, невероятно красив. Вряд ли это тот комплимент, который мечтает услышать в свой адрес мужчина, но что поделать, если так и есть? Высокий, хорошо сложенный брюнет с вьющимися волосами и просто необыкновенными изумрудными глазами – самый настоящий, чистокровный английский аристократ. Казалось, он обладал способностью смотреть прямо в душу.  
  
Как-то мы столкнулись в день очередных съемок. Я как раз выходил из душа, чтобы через полчаса уже оказаться в кадре. Надо сказать, что двухэтажный особняк для всех этих дел, связанных с «кинопроизводством», арендовали просто потрясающий. Я и мечтать не смел никогда жить в таком, даже просто побывать в такой роскоши не надеялся. На съемки приезжал, как на праздник. Иногда оставался здесь ночевать, это не запрещалось. Здесь был огромный бассейн, огромная кухня, сауна, ванная, несколько спален… Это было похоже на настоящий рай на окраине Нью-Джерси.  
  
\- Тебе стоит тренироваться активнее, - вдруг услышал я у себя за спиной этот бархатный голос.  
  
\- Что, прости? – я повернулся к нему.  
  
Шерлок Холмс стоял передо мной во всей красе, то есть, в костюме Адама. Мать вашу, он что, издевается? С трудом удалось перевести взгляд с его отнюдь не скромного мужского достоинства на его лицо.  
  
\- Еще пара недель с чипсами и пивом по вечерам, и ты перестанешь помещаться в кадре, - сказал он, ловко закидывая на плечо полотенце, которое держал в руках. - Кем тогда Майку тебя заменять? Джимом?  
  
Джим. Да, ходили слухи, что студия подумывает его уволить. Как раз за то, что в последнее время он стал хуже выглядеть, а ведь это – ключевой момент в нашей работе. Сравнение меня с Джимом было, мягко говоря, нелестно.  
  
Сказать, что я вскипел от злости – не сказать ничего.  
  
\- Знаешь, что… - собрался я разразиться праведным гневом, но…  
  
Вместо ответа – ухмылка, после чего Холмс молча прошел в душ, не оглядываясь. А мне оставалось только проводить злобным и вместе с тем тоскливым взглядом эти потрясающие ягодицы.  
  
И как он узнал, черт возьми, про чипсы и пиво?! Иду к зеркалу. Неужели так заметно и я уже поправился? Или он просто решил развлечься и довести кого-нибудь до белого каления? Слышал, что он так делает, когда его одолевает приступ скуки. Но мне до этого дня везло. Что же, видимо, моя очередь. А ну его к черту. Не реагировать!  
  
Сосредоточиться на нашем эпизоде с Дэйвом, который предстояло отснять сегодня. По-моему, в итоге все прошло вполне неплохо, режиссер был в восторге. Я, правда, понимал, что могло быть и лучше, да и я мог быть активнее. Хотя, честно говоря, в роли актива я сам себе не нравлюсь. Но Майк – за эксперименты… Поэтому не все ролики выходят идеальными. Но, как говорит наш дорогой босс, «не ошибается тот, кто ничего не делает». И среди прочих записей встречаются настоящие шедевры. Я никогда не надеялся, что хоть одно видео с моим участием удостоится такого «звания». И зря.  
  
Я уже проработал здесь три месяца. Холмс продолжал меня задирать при каждом удобном случае, но в основном только тогда, когда мы по какой-то причине оказывались наедине. То и дело он отпускал какие-то едкие замечания или о моей фигуре, или о прическе, или о том, что мне здесь не место. Насчет последнего я мог бы ответить ему тем же, потому что именно он выделялся из всех нас, был «белой вороной», вот уж кто точно попал не на свое место. Но я отделывался ответными язвительными шуточками, к примеру, о его чересчур высоком росте, острых скулах, о которые, я уверен, рискнувший прикоснуться к ним мог порезать палец. Шутил о его манере одеваться – всегда костюм и до неприличия сексуальная фиолетовая рубашка с неприлично расстегнутым воротом, тогда как все наши ребята предпочитали свободную одежду вроде джинсов и футболок.   
  
Однажды мне взбрело пошутить о его татуировке на левом плече – огромная черная собачья лапа. Она мне безумно нравилась, и бесконечно шла ко всему его нереальному образу неприступного мачо, но… я попытался бороться с ним его же оружием.  
  
\- А я все ждал, когда же ты сделаешь это, - сказал он, опираясь на барную стойку кухни точно напротив меня.  
  
\- Сделаю что? – не понял я, машинально откручивая бутылку с лимонадом.  
  
\- Признаешь, что она тебя привлекает, - взгляд из-под полуопущенных век и легкая самодовольная улыбка на губах.  
  
\- Я… что? Глупости! Она какая-то детская, - пытаюсь выйти сухим из воды. - Не придает мужественности, понимаешь?  
  
\- А что придает мужественности? – взгляд вдруг стал острым, как нож. – Может быть, простая надпись? Что-то нетривиальное, к примеру «Собственность Джона Ватсона»?  
  
Я… я поперхнулся лимонадом, который успел налить в бокал и сделать глоток. Пока я пытался прочистить горло, он только ухмыльнулся и вышел.  
  
Вышел, оставив меня наедине со своей разыгравшейся фантазией. Боже, а что, если бы я и он… что если бы мы… Если бы мы встретились где-то при других обстоятельствах, могло ли что-то получиться? Я был уверен, он не просто так меня провоцирует. Он прекрасно видит, что я к нему не ровно дышу. Хоть я и пытаюсь это скрывать, и это срабатывает со всеми, но не с ним. Чертов проницательный гад.  
  
Не знаю, почему, но он почти ни с кем больше не разговаривает. Просто делает свою «работу», и все. И как только режиссер говорит «Стоп! Снято!», он как будто переключается, с его лица сразу сходит дежурная улыбка, и он почти исчезает в душевой, а потом уезжает из особняка, совершенно не интересуясь ни бассейном, ни джакузи, ни всем тем добром, которым мы все могли пользоваться бесплатно в свободное время.  
  
Более-менее мне удавалось сохранять спокойствие, пока Майка не посетила идея поставить нас с Шерлоком в пару. Интересно, чем он руководствовался? Даже он видел, что мы отнюдь не пылаем взаимной симпатией, да и не идеально смотримся из-за огромной (почти на целую голову) разницы в росте. Или он наоборот решил, что так будет лучше? Хотел увидеть не наигранную страсть в «фильме»? Страсть… я не верил, что из этого что-то выйдет. За себя я в глубине души был спокоен, но за него не мог поручиться ни на грамм.  ~~Но как же я его хотел!~~  
  
Серьезно, я просто не представлял, что мы будем с ним делать. Нет, кроме шуток. Нашу откровенную  ~~(внешнюю)~~  неприязнь заметили все ребята. И если в случае Холмса это было объяснимо его нелюдимостью (Господи, да что этот человек забыл здесь??), то на мой счет все удивлялись: я же без труда сошелся со всеми, никогда не испытывал трудностей при общении с людьми. Что же произошло на этот раз?  
  
Как выяснилось, противоположности действительно притягиваются.  
  
Просто не всегда сразу могут найти правильный подход друг к другу.  
  
Несколько дней до "нашей" съемки я провел, как на иголках. Я даже ночью спал плохо. Меня мучили сны, в которых Шерлок и я... Словом, мы там репетировали. Ночью меня мучили сны, а днем - переживания, как все пройдет.  
  
Но волновался я напрасно.  
  
Никогда бы не поверил, что такое бывает, но… Между нами что-то буквально заискрило, едва мы оказались в постели. Никогда в моей жизни не было ничего подобного. Уверен, с ним такого тоже не случалось.  
  
Но мы оба это почувствовали.  
  
Он ложится рядом, прижимается вплотную и жарко целует меня. У меня перехватывает дыхание и я окончательно теряю голову. В голове мысль – одежда: ее на нас слишком много. Его руки бродят по моему телу, словно изучают, исследуют новую территорию. Я делаю то же самое, вздрагивая от его прикосновений и зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.   
  
Уже спустя пару минут мы оба забыли про камеры, операторов, про то, что мы здесь – не одни и на работе, вообще-то.   
Я громко стону, стоит ему зубами расстегнуть молнию на моих джинсах.  
  
Я стягиваю с него футболку, желая, наконец, прикоснуться руками к этому мраморному телу, а он задирает край моей и скользит по коже мягкими губами, покрывая ее горячими влажными поцелуями. Иногда наши взгляды встречаются, и меня снова и снова будто пронзает током. Стягиваю с себя футболку и почти сразу забываю о ней – она так и остается болтаться на левой руке. Я сам не заметил, как оказался без джинсов, но я чувствую горячие губы и язык на члене и теряю остатки разума.  
  
Никогда ни с кем не чувствовал ничего подобного.   
  
Его поистине змеиная пластика поражает. Я шумно выдыхаю в голос, я выгибаюсь ему навстречу, особенно когда он, все еще в джинсах (только на съемки он мог надеть их), трется своим членом о мой сквозь ткань.   
  
Я обнимаю его, прижимаю к себе так близко, насколько это вообще возможно, получая в награду неожиданные поцелуи то в шею, то в уголки губ.  
  
Не могу больше видеть эти джинсы, расстегиваю молнию и, наконец, прикасаюсь к нему и слышу, как с его губ срывается стон. Он уже напряжен, так же как и я. Он стягивает с себя остатки одежды и я снова чувствую его губы на своем члене. От него он прокладывает мокрую дорожку снизу вверх, после чего наши губы встречается в страстном глубоком поцелуе. Резко прерывая его, он вновь возвращается к минету, а я непроизвольно вновь запускаю пальцы в его локоны: не могу ничего с собой поделать, это невероятно заводит.  
  
Снова эта змеиная пластика, снова я обнимаю его, и, наконец – моя очередь. Он просто потрясающий. Он стонет, ему нравится, как мой язык путешествует по его члену, я тоже стараюсь взять глубже и глубже, хотя это непросто, учитывая размер. Ласкаю языком головку, слегка сжимаю его губами чуть ниже. Шерлок выгибается, стонет, наклоняет мою голову ниже, побуждая к более активным действиям. Он шепчет что-то, но я могу разобрать только «черт», «хорошо», «сильнее» и… «Джон». Мое имя, которое он произносит вот так, лежа подо мной, раздвинув ноги… Боже. Я почти готов кончить от этого, но еще не время.  
  
Мы уже достаточно готовы к большему. Достаю смазку и щедро смазываю его член, после чего медленно опускаюсь на него. Это непросто, но мы отлично справляемся. Я не в силах подавить стон, когда он начинает двигаться, сначала неспешно, но с каждой секундой все быстрее. Комната наполняется нашими стонами, он двигается, крепко вцепившись в мои бедра и временами стараясь еще шире развести мои ягодицы руками. Потом, не останавливаясь, наклоняет мою голову к своей – я оказываюсь лежа на его груди – и целует. Бешено, страстно, глубоко, почти неистово. Потом я резко выгибаюсь, ловя новые, неиспытанные до этого ощущения, в глазах у меня искры, и я начинаю двигаться ему навстречу, что тоже вызывает его стоны.  
Улыбаюсь, потом так же внезапно наклоняюсь вниз и, вцепившись в его волосы, целую, только на этот раз сам, собственническим, глубоким поцелуем. Он принимает правила игры, слегка прикусывает мою верхнюю губу и запрокидывает голову, продолжая наращивать темп…  
  
Мы несколько раз меняем позу, катаемся по этому зеленому покрывалу, практически не отрываясь друг от друга, он скользит руками по моему телу, вцепляется в мои ягодицы мертвой хваткой, нежно покусывает за мочку уха, и каждое его прикосновение сводит с ума.  
  
В какой-то момент я оказываюсь на спине, а он со всей силой трахает меня, разведя мои ноги в стороны. Я чувствую, что уже на грани, еще немного, и я просто взорвусь от этих ощущений, от вида этого потрясающего человека, который тоже вот-вот кончит, от одного осознания, что мы с Шерлоком занимаемся сексом. Глядя ему в глаза, начинаю быстро водить рукой вверх-вниз по члену, сильно сжимая его, и с криком кончаю, едва не теряя сознание. Еще несколько мгновений, и Шерлок присоединяется ко мне. Не давая ему возможности прийти в себя, я обхватываю его обеими руками и прижимаю к себе, крепко обнимая. У меня на животе наша сперма, но это не мешает нам. Он почти падает на меня, а я сжимаю своими бедрами его, а руками брожу по его спине. Я все еще не верю, что это действительно только что произошло между нами.   
  
Не давая ему отдышаться от бурного оргазма, я завладеваю его губами, наши языки переплетаются, и он, как и я, тоже не может сдержать стон наслаждения. Я вновь одной рукой зарываюсь в его кудри, ничего не могу поделать с собой. Он отрывается от моих губ и легко целует меня в плечо, шею, в висок, и, прежде чем прикусить мочку уха, тихо, на грани слышимости с улыбкой шепчет:  
  
\- Я давно хотел этого с тобой.  
  
Не успеваю ничего ответить, он вновь целует меня со всей страстью, на которую только способен.  
  
О камере я не вспомнил, пока нам не крикнули «Стоп! Снято!».  
  
Вечером того же дня мы снова занимались любовью. Только на этот раз не в особняке, не перед камерами, не для видео, не ради гонораров. С этим теперь было покончено навсегда.  
  
Мы делали это, потому что нам было хорошо друг с другом, как ни с кем больше. Словно мы искали друг друга всю жизнь и сами не понимали этого. Это была истинная цель Вселенной, которая и привела нас на студию, где мы должны были встретиться.  
  
Я смутно могу вспомнить, как дожил до вечера, но когда он открыл дверь своего дома, я почти набросился на него. Моей выдержки с трудом хватило, чтобы добраться до спальни.  
  
Это было чем-то невероятным. Мы снова наслаждались друг другом, мы тонули друг в друге, отдаваясь друг другу без остатка. Мне хотелось, чтобы и ему было так же хорошо со мной, как и мне с ним. Боже, мы идеально подходили друг другу. Его прикосновения сводили с ума, временами я не мог сдержать блаженной (если не сказать «идиотской») улыбки.  
  
Я почти перевел дыхание, когда звучит вопрос:  
  
\- Когда ты им скажешь?  
  
\- Завтра.  
  
\- Я тоже.  
  
Мы снова целуемся, не в силах расстаться ни на секунду. Я крепко прижимаю его к себе, прямо как утром на съемках, а сам задаюсь вопросом: как же я жил до него. А жил ли я вообще?  
  
На следующий день на сайте студии появилось сообщение, что два ведущих актера, подающих большие надежды, расторгают контракт и уходят из бизнеса.   
  
Да, мы не обсуждали это. Это было негласное решение. Мы просто знали, что оба не захотим больше делить партнера ни с кем и никогда. Даже для съемок. Ни с кем. И никогда.  
  
Майк, конечно, был недоволен. Нам пришлось заплатить штраф за преждевременное расторжение договора, но все это - сущие пустяки. Когда босс понял, что мы выполним все финансовые обязательства, а он не останется в убытке, он немного успокоился, а в конце даже поздравил нас и обнял.   
  
Все это время мы с Шерлоком держались за руки, даже когда в последний раз выходили из этого особняка.  
  
Кстати, наше видео до сих пор бьет все рекорды по количеству просмотров из всех роликов студии. Что ж, я рад, что кому-то еще кроме нас оно приносит радость, если можно так выразиться. Нам самим оно помогло обрести друг друга. Точнее, не само видео, а сам процесс. О, Боже. Когда я пытаюсь это объяснить на словах, то чувствую себя довольно глупо...  
  
Мы вместе уже два года. Живем то у него в доме (шикарнее того, что арендовала студия), то в моей скромной квартирке на окраине. И мы счастливы.  
  
На что мы живем? Я вспомнил, что когда-то хотел быть массажистом, и после обучающих курсов устроился на работу в один из салонов. А Шерлок может позволить себе не работать. Точнее, он изобрел себе профессию "первого в мире консультирующего детектива" и развлекается тем, что борется с преступностью города и его пригородов. С ним консультируется полиция и простые люди. Удивительно, но у него полно клиентов. Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Он обладает нереально деятельным нестандартным умом, способным решить любую, даже самую замороченную задачу. Не то, что мы, "идиоты". Точнее, все идиоты, кроме меня. Меня пока не наградили этим званием. :)  
  
Кстати, я все-таки узнал, как Холмс оказался в порно-бизнесе. Как я и говорил, в деньгах он не нуждался, как и в сексе. Ему просто было скучно. Скучно! Вы представляете?!..  **Скучно**!  
  
И знаете, что?  
Он все-таки сделал эту татуировку! Прямо на лопатках.  
Поверить не могу.  
  
Люблю его до беспамятства.  
Но ему придется очень постараться, чтобы услышать это от меня.  
Мне, впрочем, тоже.  
  
Мы не говорим о любви, и вряд ли когда-нибудь будем.  
  
Мы просто знаем это.   
  
Мы просто любим.  
  


***

  
  
Конец.


End file.
